Blog użytkownika:Kiiyuko13/Świat Smoka
Oto moja nowa książka. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Koleżanki z ZSM mi pomagają w pisaniu, więc jeśli pierwszy rozdział jest nudny to sorka, ale bez pomysłów ciężko się pisze ;) Proszę o szczere komentarze :) Każdy ma w życiu jakiś swój świat. Czasem magiczny, czasem realny. Te zbyt realne są nudne, a te zbyt magiczne trudne do zrozumienia. Każdy żyje inaczej. Jedni wolą siedzieć w domu i sprzątać, a inni mogli by przebyć cały świat w ułamku sekundy.Ta historia zdarzyła się naprawdę. Ja i moi przyjaciele byliśmy jej częścią. Gdyby nie my, zwykły, ludzki świat przestał by istnieć. Walkę mamy we krwi. Posłuchajcie co naprawdę się zdarzyło… (wstęp pisała mi kuzynka, więc może być troszkę głupi) Rozdział 1 „Nowa Przyjaźń i rywalizacja” Moon i Light trafiły do nas pod koniec 2 gimnazjum. Przez całe wakacje ciągle na siebie trafiałyśmy. Moon i Light nie były siostrami lecz można by było tak pomyśleć – ich oczy wyglądały identycznie, twarze były dosłownie takie same, tylko kolor włosów i źrenic był inny. Ubierały się też inaczej, ale jakoś tak podobnie. Było w nich coś dziwnego. Nikt nie chciał z nimi rozmawiać. Nikt oprócz mnie. Z czasem stałyśmy się najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Everton i Versace z czasem też polubili Light i Moon. Nasz klub stał się wizytówką szkoły. Wszyscy nas znali. Nie tylko ze szkolnych koncertów i brawurowych popisów na motocyklach. Byliśmy jedyni w swoim rodzaju. Przez całe wakacje wspólne popisy nas ze sobą powiązały. Staliśmy się nierozłączni. Gdy nasi rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, nasza grupa zamieszkała razem. Z czasem Moon, Light i ja zaczęłyśmy ćwiczyć karate. Byłyśmy najlepsze z zespołu. W końcu Everton i Versace również nauczyli się sztuki walki. Ja, Moon i Light ćwiczyłyśmy po nocach różne style walk. Everton i Versace również zaczęli trenować. Nauczyliśmy się więcej niż ktokolwiek jest w stanie sobie wyobrazić. I te wszystkie osiągnięcia w zaledwie kilka tygodni. W końcu nadszedł nowy rok szkolny. Zaczęła się nauka. Pierwsza lekcja pozwalała uczniom wykazać się wszystkim czego nauczyli się w wakacje. Okazało się, że nasza grupa ma rywala – Monster Zespół. Dziewczyny z tamtej grupy dostały się do pół finału. Nie znały jeszcze naszych zainteresowań i sportu jakim się zajmowaliśmy. Zawsze było wiadomo, że wygramy eliminacje, więc nasze pokazowe sztuczki były mizerne w porównaniu z tym co umieliśmy. By dostać się do finału trzeba było pokazać coś naprawdę fantastycznego. Everton zgodził się zaprezentować naszą grupę wykonując sztuczkę „Podniebny Rower”. Na wysoko zamieszczonym „żyrandolu” Everton jeździł na rowerze. Co najważniejsze jeździł bez żadnych zabezpieczeń. Dostaliśmy się do finału! Rywalizowaliśmy znów z Monster Zespołem. Nasza sztuczka była niespodzianką. Nikt wcześniej jej nie widział. Dziewczyny z Monster Zespołu znów przygotowały taniec. Choreografia była dość łatwa do zapamiętania, jednak ich noty nie były takie mizerne. Zapraszamy na scenę grupę…. – prowadzący zawiesił głos. – grupę… Właśnie! Przecież nasza grupa nie miała nazwy! Trzeba coś szybko wymyślić… Diorios… - szepnęłam do prowadzącego. A więc zapraszamy grupę Diorios! – znów rozległo się w mikrofonach. Diorios? Serio? – spytał z ironią Versace. – Nie było lepszej nazwy? Sam byś może coś wymyślił? – odgryzłam mu się. – a jak masz lepszą nazwę to zmienimy… Serio myślicie, że uda wam się nas pokonać? – przerwała nam kłótnię prowadząca Monster Zespołu. – w tych waszych strojach to porządnego obrotu nie wykonacie. My nie zamierzamy tańczyć ani nic w tym stylu… - Light miała już dość tej całej Loli. Lola już nic nie powiedziała, a zresztą już powinniśmy wchodzić na „scenę”. Nasi asystenci przetransportowali naszą kulę na „scenę” chwilę przed nami. Nikt oprócz Loli nie widział naszych strojów. Wszyscy zdziwili się na widok ogromnej kuli. Szczególną uwagę zwrócił warkot silnika. Był tak głośny, że ludzie stojący najbliżej zatkali uszy. Pierwsza wjechała Light. Okrążyła arenę i wjechała do kuli. Jeździła w niej do czasu aż nie wjechałam ja. Tak jak ona okrążyłam arenę i wjechałam do środka. Razem jeździłyśmy w środku kuli. Moon dziś nie jeździła motorem, ale też brała udział w przedstawieniu. Ja i Light zatrzymałyśmy się. Moon weszła do środka kuli. Stanęła na samym środku. Ja i Light znów ruszyłyśmy. Moon normalnie stała w środku kuli, a my jeździłyśmy. Zatrzymałyśmy się i Moon wyszła. Teraz do kuli wjechali jeszcze pozostali. W pięciu zaczęliśmy jeździć w kuli. Znów weszła Moon. Wszystkim widzom odebrało mowę. Pięć motorów w jednej kuli i jeszcze dziewczyna stojąca na samym środku wewnątrz kuli, między rozpędzonymi motorami. Kiedy nasz pokaz się skończył wszyscy rzucili się na nas z kartkami chcąc autograf. Nikt nie wiedział, że Moon narywała wszystko co się działo w kuli. Filmy były dostępne na naszej stronce, ale by je obejrzeć trzeba było wykupić starter za 250zł. Wszystkie filmy z naszych akrobacji były tam zamieszczane i można je było oglądać, ale tylko po wykupieniu startera. Prawie milion ludzi kupiło starter by widzieć jak wygląda pokaz z perspektywy akrobatów. Jak co roku to nasza grupa zdobywała pierwsze miejsca. Zaczęliśmy zarabiać. Nasze hobby zamieniło się w styl życia. Jednak jeden mały błąd o mało co nie doprowadził do katastrofy… Kolejny występ, tym razem dla dzieci ze szpitala. Wszystko szło dobrze aż do czasu kiedy jedno małe dziecko podeszło zbyt blisko kuli. Zaczęliśmy hamować, bojąc się że dziecko może wsadzić rękę między kratę. Zderzyliśmy się, a Moon została wepchnięta między motory. Wielka stłuczka kosztowała Moon utratę nerki. Lekarz zakazał jej jazdy na motorze… Moon nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że już nigdy nie wsiądzie na motor… Po wyjściu ze szpitala cała grupa przestała ćwiczyć. Szkoła szybko dowiedziała się o wypadku. Wiadomość, że już nigdy nie ujrzą Moon na motorze wstrząsnęła całą szkołą. Sama Moon nie mogła w to uwierzyć… jednak los bywa zmienny. Kilka tygodni później znalazł się dawca i Moon swobodnie mogła powrócić do sportu. Ale od czasu wypadku grupa Diorios dbała o zabezpieczenia. C.D.N. może dziś, może jutro, nie wiem Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach